


樱花乱 番外

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	樱花乱 番外

一目连依旧仰躺着，懒洋洋地抬起赤裸的足，不轻不重地踩在荒胯间的那个部位，重复了一遍：“真的不想做吗？”  
他浴衣的下摆因这个动作滑落下去，露出大半截光裸纤细的小腿，大腿在下摆的分叉处若隐若现。荒的呼吸瞬间变得粗重起来，他眼神暗了暗，俯下身环过一目连的腰将他抱起来，拉门进了房间，嘴上干脆地作了决断：“到屋里做。”  
一目连诡计得逞，搂着他的脖子，眼睛满足地眯了起来。喝醉了的他就像只猫，又霸道又黏人。不过和猫不同的是，没见过哪只猫向主人求欢的。  
荒把他轻轻放在榻上，直起身，刚要低头去解自己的衣服，又被一目连拽住了。一目连抬起身来，松垮的浴衣随着他的动作滑落下来，露出一半光洁的肩头：“这么急色，那就不用我多费心思了。来，你帮我脱。”  
狡猾的猫一步步将猎物勾引进他的圈套，而这名“猎物”甘之如饴。  
荒从善如流，伸手去解一目连腰间的腰带。浴衣的衣带结解开没什么难度，只需要拽着一端扯开，衣襟便自然抽丝剥茧般地散落开来。荒没再继续脱下去，他想，剩下的可以做的时候再脱。  
他取过了榻边的药膏。  
一目连躺在榻上，双腿配合地打开。房间里没有点灯，只有明亮的月色从敞开的房门外倾泻进来，稍暗的光线更显得他一双漂亮的眼睛绿得透澈。荒俯了身下去，撩开他浴衣的衣摆将手探进去。片刻后他动作顿了顿，挑了挑眉，抬起头看一目连：“你浴衣底下没穿？”  
说这话时他微微眯了眯眼睛，神色看起来有点危险。一目连能感到对方热硬的东西隔着薄薄的浴衣布料顶在自己大腿内侧，他倒不太紧张，无所谓地扬了扬唇角：“嗯。反正家里也没有其他人。”  
看来是早有预谋。荒想，在性事方面，一目连确实有种浑然天成的大胆和放荡。在一起的这一年多里，他经常时不时抛出与此类似的暗示或诱惑，明明平日里总是一派仿佛未经人事的干净气质，身体却对荒食髓知味，不知餍足。他们之间的情事比结婚同样久的夫妻要频繁得多，可以说造成这样的结果，两人都脱不了干系。  
荒不再浪费时间。他将蘸了药膏的手指探向一目连身后那个紧闭的穴口，直接切入正题。  
那个地方在被侵入的那一刻条件反射性地收紧，随即便慢慢放松下来。往复抽动的手指被温热的肠壁柔顺地包裹，荒听见身下的人开始低低喘息，那双腿也随之缠上了他的腰。一目连的确是喝多了酒，连响在他耳畔的温热喘息里都带着酒香：“我想你可以……快点进来……”  
荒抽了口气，加快了手指抽动的速度，他能感到一目连身体内部正逐渐变得湿软，甚至开始紧咬着他的手指不放：“敢这么说，接下来就别后悔。”  
“你要来次粗暴的？”在体内肆意妄为的手指突然撤离，一目连看着荒伸手解开他自己的浴衣，精悍有力的优美男性躯体隐约从敞开的衣襟里显露出来，胯下那根已经完全硬起来的粗大物体更是暴露无遗，不禁吞了口口水，“那可真是少见……唔！”  
荒握着他的腰，就着这个姿势挺腰狠狠一顶到底，才抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼：“我是不保证我能控制。”  
一目连没再回答。他急促地低低喘着气，荒知道他每次开始时总有点不适。男人之间的性事毕竟违背生理，会有这种情况也是理所当然。下身被温热的肠壁紧紧包裹着，荒并不急着贸然突进，他俯下身，撩开一目连被汗打湿的刘海，在他的右眼眼皮上轻轻印下一个吻：“好点了吗？”  
那里的伤痕几乎已经完全消去，但荒还是会经常这样吻它。他想用这样的行动告诉一目连，他爱他，不仅爱现在的他，也爱他过去的伤痕。无论他以前有过怎样的经历，他都不会介怀。  
片刻后，身下的人伸手勾上了他的脖颈，响在耳畔的低语声柔软而撩人：“你动动看……不用控制，你看，我的身体早被你搞成这样了……都湿了。”  
说着，他小幅度地动了动腰，带出交合处一点令人脸红心跳的黏腻轻响。荒眼神一暗，他将深埋在一目连体内的阳物抽出大半，随即抬起一目连一条腿，又狠狠顶了进去。  
这个姿势下，贯穿的动作几乎是由上而下，做起来分外的狠。荒像是忍了太久，身下的动作又重又急，毫不留情地一次次撞进一目连身体最深处，动作间带出的肉体撞击声和隐约的水声在小小的房间内清晰可闻。又是一记深深的顶撞，一目连低哼一声，终于忍不住急喘着拽住了他的衣袖：“荒……慢一点……”  
荒动作顿了顿，视线落在一目连的脸上。身下的人也同样望着他，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，碧绿的眼瞳里蒙了一层水汽，看起来倒是没了方才颐指气使的姿态，显得异常地乖顺。他深吸了一口气，放缓了身下的动作，将粗暴的冲撞变为不轻不重的碾磨。他空出的一只手也没闲着，那只手向下探去，最终抚上了一目连的身体中心。  
一目连轻喘了一声，随即抬起腰主动迎上去。或许是因为酒的作用，今晚他热情得过分，甚至主动配合着荒的动作自行轻轻摇晃起腰肢。淡淡的月光下，他衣襟大敞着，白皙的身体染着一层情欲的绯红，像夜色里娇艳盛开的花。他的身体向身上的人毫不设防地敞开，大开的双腿间最隐秘的地方一览无余，后穴热情地吞吐着深埋在臀缝间的阳物，交合处早已湿得一塌糊涂。前方也硬得厉害，荒将他的性器握在手中，不疾不徐地套弄着，他能感到那东西惊人的热度，筋脉突突地跳动着，顶端甚至沁出了些许透明的液体。  
荒迟疑了片刻，随后松开手，沉下腰，又缓慢而强硬地顶了进去。攻击的目标是一目连体内最敏感的那一点，关于位置他早已一清二楚。果不其然，他感觉到温顺包裹住自己的内壁瞬间绞紧了。  
一目连满足地半眯着的眼睛瞬间睁开，眼神里带着几分不可置信：“荒，你……”话还没说完，他就被一记深深的顶撞搞得没了声音。荒将另一只手从他腿弯撤离，温柔地抚上他的脸颊，身下的进攻却是完全与之相反的强横：“想解脱的话就靠自己来。”  
一目连看了他片刻，半垂下眼帘，配合地将身体迎上去，用动作给出了他的答案。被包裹的触感紧致得令人发狂，荒难以抑制地加快了抽插的速度，他能感到每次抽出时对方身体的热情挽留，以及对方身体内部隐约的痉挛。  
他快到极限了。  
想到这里时，荒俯下身，在身下人微张的唇瓣上轻轻印下一个吻。与此同时，他将下身深深顶进对方身体最深处，他听到一目连闷哼一声，似乎有液体溅上了自己的小腹。  
他略微支起身，暂时停下了动作。一目连硬生生被插射了，他衣衫凌乱地躺在荒身下疲乏地喘着气，偏开头故意躲着荒的视线，神情有点狼狈。荒忽然意识到了什么，于是他用带着笑意的声音开了口：“酒醒了，我的一目连大人？你刚才可是很坦率。”  
一目连脸红了红，没有回答，身下那个地方却局促地收紧了。荒倒吸了一口凉气，身下用力往里顶了顶：“害羞也讲究点分寸，我还没射。”  
一只手臂勾上了荒的脖颈，一目连主动迎了上去，吻上了荒的唇：“对不起。”他在两人嘴唇略微分开的间隙低声说，声音里带着情欲的低哑，“这是补偿。”  
他们分享了一个带着酒香味的吻。这个吻漫长而缠绵，唇舌交缠间一目连主动将双腿重新盘上荒的腰际，荒也加快了冲刺的速度，黏腻的接吻声响和交合处肉体拍打的水声给这个吻带上了浓重的情色意味。分开时一目连用额头顶着荒的，直视着身上人那双美得有攻击性的深蓝色眼睛，低喘着说：“我觉得我又快到了……你可以、快一点。”  
荒欺身压下去，紧扣着一目连的手将他压回榻上，下身狠狠顶进去：“这用你说，我还能不懂？”  
高潮时一目连收紧了他们紧扣着的十指，荒没忘记体贴地在最后关头抽出来，乳白的精液溅在了他的小腹上。一目连也又一次射了出来，高潮后的困倦让他半闭上眼，心里有点好笑地想，不用看了，两人身上肯定搞得一塌糊涂，澡又要再洗一遍。


End file.
